


inveterate

by KallMeKam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, BFRD, Cannibalism, Depression, Dermatillomania, Dermatophagia, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, OCD, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Other, Skin picking, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Stress, but also depressed, but not really tho, hes kinda rude but only on accident, skin eating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KallMeKam/pseuds/KallMeKam
Summary: Hinata is a stressed baby with a lot of anxiety, and his teammates are inconsiderate where a certain blonde is not.
Relationships: Eventual Tsukishima Kei/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 24
Kudos: 139





	1. +

Dermatophagia  
(from Ancient Greek δέρμα - skin - and φαγεία - eating)  
a compulsion disorder of gnawing or biting one's own skin, most commonly at the fingers.


	2. Quick Authors Note

Hello readers! I apologize for the wait on this story, and I'm so sorry this isn't the chapter you've been waiting for! I'm sad to say that I have a hard time focusing, and that's the reason why it's taking so long. Though, while you're waiting, I'd like to say a few things about what's to come.   
This story is going to be heavily based on what I, myself, deal with in my day-to-day life. Not only is it a story for you to enjoy, it is a creative outlet for me to vent into. With that said, not everything's going to be seen as what every single person with Dermatophagia, and other disorders, deals with. Some things may be more or less intense, and there may be some things that real-life victims don't experience at all.   
I don't have the whole story line planed out, but I do anticipate there will be some skin eating as well as picking, anxiety, depression (all of these referenced or otherwise), as well as light bullying from other characters and volleyball club members. This may change as my thoughts for the story develop, but PLEASE, if you may be triggered by anything in this story, do not read it! If you need to, you can contact me and I can give you a short summary on any chapters you don't want to read. If need be, I can also give you a short summary of the story once it's finished, and you can decide whether it's readable for you or not.

Thank you all for your time, I'm hoping to whip out this story (or some of it) soon!


	3. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has a hand kink

Hinata looked at peoples hands often. He took in the way normal hands and fingers looked; he could usually tell whether they were soft, rough around the edges, things like that. He thought it might be weird, but he didn't think anybody noticed that he did it. 

Hinata found himself glancing at certain peoples hands more often than others sometimes. The Karasuno Volleyball team certainly caught his interest, and he was around them so often he swears he had memorized them all by now. He thought to himself once that if he ever had to match the hand to the player, he could probably do it. He took interest in how they looked because he knew his should look the same. They all had big things in common, they were always rough and calloused from hitting the ball, something he'd expect. Sometimes the players left and right hand were different. Like Asahi, for example. His right hand had more callouses than his left because he would always spike with his right hand. Common sense, really, he thinks. It doesn't take much thinking to figure that out, even though he somehow ends up thinking about it a lot more than he should need to. 

His hands were the same, to an extent. He uses his right hand to spike, too. Another similarity between himself and the ace, he preens. 

Sometimes he stares at his own hands. It's a common distraction for the little crow. He's aware that his hands look different from the rest of his teammates. Sure, he has the rough edges and callouses running all over, but the other players, he knows this to be fact, don't have the rougher scars on their skin. On his fingertips, knuckles, some even closer to the palm of his hand. He hates it, how he's beginning to lose feeling at his fingertips due to his bad habits. You can see the darker shades on his hands where the skin has been torn, ripped, and healed time and time again. The raised bumps on his knuckles. It's ugly, he muses when he's alone with just his head. 

He tries to keep his hands in his pockets, when he's able. It's another difficult task for him. He talks animatedly, always throwing his hands around to subconsciously put emphasis on the stories he tells. They noticed it once. Hinata has learned that Kageyama can be focused and observant when he has a desire to (though it's not often). He's tried to keep his hands in his pockets since then.

It's difficult for him to tell stories without his hands.


End file.
